Estasi Order of Arcane Knights
Overview The order was created during Knights Magi it was more or less an accident; when Tyndal, Rondal and Sir Fes were travelling back to Sevendor after retrieving ''Gurkarl'' from the Gobarbans, Minalan asked the trio to check on the outcropping of Snowstone in the domain of Taragwen in the Sashtalia Confederation. When they arrived at Taragwen the lord refused to see them, so employing the long ear spell they spied on what was going on in the hall. Upon discovering that the Lord of Taragwen was working with Sir Ganulan in mining and selling the snowstone (which technically wasn’t illegal), they decided to conquer the domain. “''The Order – quite recently constituted,” Tyndal added, slyly looking at his fellow knights, “is a small but select band of knights magi dedicated to furthering the ideals of chivalry and enlightened magic through productive errantry. Accepted members of the Order are required to conduct themselves according to the highest standards of chivalry, pledge themselves to at least one act of errantry a year, one week in residence at Estasi Hall as Day Steward, and to defend the lands of the Order to the best of their ability. They are to gather once a year, as their duties allow, and give tale to their errantry and renew their pledge to the ideals of the Order . . . and we’ll also have a really good party,” he added. “The Rule of the Order grants members wide latitude in the performance of their duties, but the hall shall be open to any member at any time, in perpetuity,” Sir Fes said. “And in addition to the Knights, there is provision for a certain number of sworn sergeants and men-at-arms who may aspire to the ideals of the order, but lack noble birth or chivalrous recognition. We didn’t want to leave out a worthy candidate, just because they hadn’t been knighted . . . yet.Mancour, Terry. Knights Magi (The Spellmonger Series Book 4) . Unknown. Kindle Edition. “''But that’s just the public mission of the Order,” Rondal continued, before I could speak. “Secretly it will be dedicated to pursuing and destroying Pratt the Rat and his slimy brethren,” he said with a surprisingly severe sneer of contempt. “After what he did to Estasia, and Tyndal, …...”Mancour, Terry. Knights Magi (The Spellmonger Series Book 4) . Unknown. Kindle Edition. Developments Sire ''Cei'' The Dragonslayer is the head of the order, Tyndal, Rondal and Fes are the founding members. In Enchanter after Sir Ganulan is captured and healed he is made the steward of the Order and tenant lord of the domain. As the series continues the vows the knights took at the inception of the order are deeply and reverently adhered to by its members…. In Shadowmage, Atopol is knighted and recruited as a member. During ''Necromancer'', Minalan instructs Rondal and Tyndal to expand their membership, trials are held at Timberwatch where the top scoring competitors earned their places as members of the Order. After the ''Battle of Olum Seheri'' there was a celebration held at Taragwen where Minalan and Sire Cei bestowed many honors and even Witchstones on the newly made knights. References Category:Groups Category:Magi